


Good-night, sweet prince; And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest

by pinotnoirwine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Dream Sex, Incest, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmare Fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinotnoirwine/pseuds/pinotnoirwine
Summary: Knowledge is never free. To know it completely, you must let it inside you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Darth Vader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Good-night, sweet prince; And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrysaora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/gifts).



> I loved your prompts. The title is borrowed from Mr Kenneth Branagh with thanks!

it had been three days without sleep and Kylo was overcome with tiredness. He could not afford to show any weakness to anyone, so he had refrained from going to the First Order doctor for help. Instead he tried out all the tips and tricks he had ever heard of. Hot blue milk before bed. Turning off his devices. Counting tauntauns jumping over forcefield fences. Nothing had worked. It was always dark outside as it was space, but the interior clock of the ship had set this time to be sleeping time and still he tossed and turned. 

He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, finally feeling the heaviness of sleep drift over him. When gloved fingers touched him, he shot up, ready to Force choke whoever had intruded on him. But there was no-one there. Settling back down, he closed his eyes again and this time the hands drifted across his shoulder, and something heavy settled beside him. He tried to move and couldn't, completely paralyzed, scream trapped in his throat.

There was the dull suck of air through a respirator, a ghastly whistle of it, and he could smell something he couldn't identify, musty but not completely unpleasant. Something familiar as though he had encountered it in some other time or place, brushed by a memory in someone else's mind. _Be still,_ came a hissing request.

Kylo was not a coward but he was also not a fool. Even if he screamed, whoever this intruder was, was powerful enough to subdue him if only momentarily. Guards would do nothing and Snoke would be merciless in his contempt. Anything was better than that. Even the unsettling heat behind him. 

"Who are you?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

There was a wheezing sound, that sounded like a laugh passed through an air tunnel. "Boy," the voice said. "Need you ask?"

"Vader," Kylo shaped the words. "It is impossible."

"What do you know of the force young one?" There was no contempt, just inquiry. "Do you know all that is capable with this power? Much knowledge died with the old Jedi, knowledge that should have been shared with you. I am here with you now and I will share that knowledge."

Kylo stilled. Knowledge that even Snoke did not have. Somewhere in the back of his mind, doubt stirred, but he ignored it. Vader had been so gifted, so powerful, surely it was not impossible. The old feelings of awe and desire had reawakened in him. To think that his grandfather had stretched out through time and space to talk to him, that he believed in Kylo so completely. The thought was potent.

There was the brush of gloved hands against his neck again, this time they lingered, traced up over his throat and over his mouth. His heart went into overdrive from what he could only barely acknowledge in himself as fear, as the fingers pressed into his mouth, leather and oil the only things he could taste.

Behind him, the figure shifted until they lay together like two spoons in a drawer, the weight of Vader's arm heavy over him. "There are prices," Vader's voice hissed. "Knowledge is never free. To know it completely, you must let it inside you. Must let it possess you entirely. Must be vulnerable to it."

Kylo never went to bed completely naked as there was always some emergency around the place that needed his attention. But the thin pants were no barrier to Vader's grip as he removed his fingers from Kylo's mouth and dragged them down his body, trailing saliva in their wake. He grasped Kylo's soft member in a firm non-Force grip and ground up closely to him. 

Kylo lay there like a mute log, mind awhirl. This was impossible. Vader could not, should not want this. But here he was, massaging Kylo's rod through his pants. Kylo wanted to shriek, but if there was one thing worse than this, it was being seen like this. 

Vader crooned. "Quiet young one. I will make this good for you. You will absorb the knowledge, you will be taught pleasure and taught things your master does not know. You will come to like it in your turn."

The hand grasped his hip now, pulling at the material until his ass was revealed. 

"Turn," Vader commanded, and Kylo rolled, seeing for the first time his grandfather in the flesh. It was everything he had dreamed of since he had first realized his mission to carry on his grandfather's work. He knew it as well as his own face, loved it better, even as acid rose in his mouth at what was being done to him. 

"You are innocent," Vader burbled lowly. "So fresh. Open your legs and your mind to receive knowledge and create a connection between us that can't be severed."

Shattered, Kylo lay there as Vader caressed him so completely, tendrils of the Force in his head, plucking at his memories, opening desires. Following the mind trails, Vader's gloved hands stroked over him. They pressed at his nipples, followed the line of his semi turgid manhood, pressed between his thighs. They were slick as though the suit exuded some sort of oil. Vader wasn't shy about pushing his legs apart and gently moving his hands up and down Kylo's ass. The gloves were warm now from his own body heat, like Vader was another part of Kylo's body, hands that knew him better than he did himself. The first intrusion was a shock, Kylo had never touched himself there, and now his grandfather was doing so, a slow push and Kylo opened up around him.

He closed his eyes so he didn't cry as Vader stroked his mind and the rim of his hole at the same time, doubly penetrated by the Force and the fingers at the same time. His fingers were clutched in Vader's robe, even as his mind rebelled against it all. He was caught like a bird in a cage, like the contents of his deepest mind had been upended onto a bed. His ears burnt and his belly shivered at the growing warmth inside him. "No," he whispered, but there was no cessation. Vader had two fingers inside him now, thick from the leather and pushing deeper. 

"Learn," Vader rumbled. "Grow. Live. Even Love. But above all _learn_. This will open you to the Force. You will be one with it."

Kylo could feel it in him and he no longer knew which it he meant. The Force was surrounding him, Vader was surrounding him, pumping in and out like an overtaxed piston. And at the back of his mind, he could feel Vader's pleasure at the sight, the depth of his feeling, and he flushed at the thought.

When Vader pushed in with his cock, Kylo moaned, spread and pinned open, his mind a book for Vader to flick through. He could feel the clutch of his own ass around Vader's swollen cock and the sweet satisfaction Vader took from ringing a noise out of him. The strokes were fierce and mighty, and Vader added small circles with his hips like a Twi'lek dancer to work him open further. He could feel both feelings through the Force, his own despair and Vader's enjoyment of all this. He hung his head down as Vader pounded him vigorously until he didn't know up from down, wrong from right though he did understand in and out as demonstrated by Vader.

There was no come when Vader came, but Kylo felt it through the force and he came at the same time, the globes of his milky ass contracting. Stars burst in his mind as he swam through the Force.

"Sir," a voice said. "Please wake sir."

Kylo Ren opened his eyes muzzily. An officer was leaning over him looking worried. "We knocked and rang sir with no answer. You're needed on deck 7." 

Kylo could feel himself covered with come but luckily he had a blanket over him and the officer left shortly. He lay there for a second, reliving the dream with a shudder. It hadn't been real, he reassured himself. Some horrible dream from too little sleep, it had to be. Yet his ass hurt in a way that he had never felt before.


End file.
